The Land of Blood and Honey
by pamelaisbadass
Summary: James Potter is an arrogant arse, at least, Lily Evans thinks so. Forced to spend time with him as the yin to his Head Boy, she's secretly thinks he's an alright guy. One devastating tragedy later, will they finally see that they need each other?


**A/N: Aloha! I promised myself, when I first started writing fanfiction (ie, a month ago), that I would write one story at a time and make sure I finished it before I moved onto the next plot money. Course, my imagination had other ideas. Here's my first attempt at writing Lily/James (a couple I never thought I'd enjoy reading or writing...) and I really like the way it's turned out. It's also the longest thing I've ever written in one go! I'll try to keep the chapters this length, but I sure as hell ain't making any promises. Also, since I'm writing another story (please go read it!) I won't be able to update as frequently as some of you would like. Please review (it's like crack for writers!) and let me know what you think. Apologies for all the brackets :P enjoy!**

**Also, I know a few writers who publish cast lists for their stories. Thus far, I have only identified a Lily and James - the other characters will be cast soon, I promise. The Lily in my head looks suspiciously like Elena Satine and James is a broader version of Grant Gustin. Thoughts on the characterisation? **

* * *

><p>Lily Evans had made herself comfortable in a corner of the library. She had transfigured one of the hard, uncomfortable chairs dotted around the room into a plush cushion and, leaning against the wall, was engrossed in a book regarding the history of Animagi. Every now and again she would push her hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear, smiling wryly as she would have to repeat the action just a few minutes later.<p>

So preoccupied with her reading was Lily that she didn't notice the group of girls crowding around the window until their whispers had turned into muffled squeals of excitement. She tried to ignore them, concentrating on the theory behind animal transformation; after being encouraged by Professor McGonagall, she was considering becoming one. She knew how long and arduous the learning process was, and had set herself the task of learning everything she could before she approached her professor again about the practical aspects of transformation.

However, after rereading the same sentence five times without absorbing anything, she shut the book with a frustrated cry. The girls at the window glanced over at her with curiosity and Lily noticed that among them was her friend and roommate, Hestia Jones.

Raising herself off the ground and replacing the book on the shelf from which she had picked it up, Lily strode over to her friend and fellow Gryffindor. Upon closer examination, the other girls turned out to be a colourful mix; Arabella Figg, another housemate of theirs, stood with Emmeline Vance, a Ravenclaw in their year, and Dolores Umbridge, a Hufflepuff in their year.

Lily was surprised to see the girls together, as, with the exception of Bella and Hestia, none of them were close friends. In fact, she didn't think she had ever seen Dolores in female company – she was a dour girl who acted older than her age, a trait which had not won her many friends.

"Girls!" she hissed at them. "Why in Merlin's name are you huddled around the window?"

"Oh, Lily," sighed Emmeline, "The boys are practicing!" The girl's tone of voice implied that Lily should know exactly why this resulted in their congregation in the library.

Of course, Lily was still drawing a blank. "And what does that have to do with you gathering up here and interrupting my research?" she whispered loudly, aggravated.

"Seriously?" Bella rolled her eyes, "You are so clueless," she muttered, before pushing Lily to the front of their group, and directly in front of the window.

"What am I looking at?" Lily asked, curiosity having won over her irritation, at least for the moment.

The girls didn't reply, just peered over her shoulder. Lily blinked a couple of times and then looked out the window. Her breath caught in her chest as she realised who the girls had been gawking at; Sirius Black and James Potter were flitting around on their brooms, showing off for their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Somehow, Lily thought with a grin, she didn't think the girls were watching them because they were so impressed with their flying skills.

Turning back to them, she said, "I don't know why you're making such a fuss of some boys on broomsticks," waving her hand in dismissal, she watched her friends' mouths drop in unison. Well, all but the Umbridge girl. She still seemed to be staring, and Lily realised with a snort that it wasn't James or Sirius she was staring at, but Peter, their chubby sidekick.

"Lily, I know you don't like the boy, but even you can't say with a straight face that James Potter is not the sexiest thing Hogwarts has ever seen!" exclaimed Emmeline, much to Madame Pince's irritation. The librarian shot the girls a dirty look as she did her rounds.

Trying to will away the light flushing of her cheeks, Lily answered immediately. "Potter? Attractive? He is the single most frustrating, chauvinistic, womanizing pig Hogwarts has ever seen!" She mock retched, illustrating her dislike for him.

Emmeline rolled her eyes; it seemed she spent half her time doing that when she was around Lily. "Fine, your loss. Less competition for me when I go after him," she giggled.

Bella, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up to this point, piped up with, "Emmy, you're crazy. Given the choice between James and Sirius, I'd choose the latter any day. After all, you've heard what the girls say: once you go Black, you never go back," as she finished with a wink, she and Bella collapsed with giggles.

"You two are incorrigible," grumbled Lily.

Umbridge cleared her throat, her way of interrupting. It was almost her signature action, Lily thought – if copyrights could be awarded in the wizarding world, that slight cough would have 'property of Dolores Umbridge' stamped all over it.

"I'll be getting off then. Enjoy your ogling," and with a sniff and a lingering scent of too-sweet floral perfume, she was gone.

"What was she doing here, anyway?" Lily asked her friends.

Bella shrugged and Emmeline answered, "We were actually coming to the library to study," Lily snorted at that, "She was just leaving, but told us we could catch the boys practicing if we hurried to the window in the far corner."

"Weird," muttered Lily. "I think I'm going to take some books back to my room," she told their backs, since they had already turned back to drooling over Gryffindor's finest.

She had just stuffed the books and a stray quill into her bag when the squealing reached fever pitch again.

Sighing, she cast a non-verbal _Muffliato_ charm around herself and her friends. Turning back, she saw them flailing at her to join them. Dropping her bag and books, her friends alerted her to the breaking news: James Potter had just flown up to the window and flirted with them before returning to the skies. Lily peeked out of the window.

James and Sirius had touched down and were in wrestling on the grass. Shirtless. Her lips quirked upwards into a small smirk, before she shook her head and cleared it of thoughts of James Potter.

Despite her pure intentions, her thoughts drifted back to another scene a week or so ago.

* * *

><p><em>Lily had spent the whole of her Saturday butchering a horrific essay on the application and dangers associated with Fidelius Charms. She'd been having trouble with the concept of Secret Keepers. She supposed she could ask James for help, but he'd probably lord it over her for the rest of their Hogwarts careers. No, she decided, she'd try her best and if she was still having trouble later that evening, she would see Professor Flitwick for extra information. <em>

_Two hours later, Lily hadn't made it past the introduction. With a sigh of exasperation, she threw the parchment on her desk and flung herself on her bed. She curled up on the sheets and breathed in the familiar scent of shampoo and warmth on her pillow. Stretching, she pondered her choices. She could take a nap, go find her friends or indulge in a luxurious soak in the Head's bathroom. Given that the bathtub was the size of a small swimming pool and produced bubbles of over a hundred different varieties on command, the latter won out. _

_Rummaging around in her trunk for her robe proved fruitless. Sticking her head in her wardrobe didn't achieve much, either. _

_The Head's bathroom was close to their dormitory, she reasoned. As long as James wasn't in their common room, she could make it there with her dignity uncompromised. _

"_James?" she called out from her doorway. After hearing nothing the first time, she repeated her call, louder. _

"_The coast is clear, apparently," she muttered to herself. _

_Wrapping a towel securely around herself, Lily ventured outside, before running back into her room to grab her wand._

_She ran through the common room, but not before she'd glanced around for James._

_Pushing her way through the common room was difficult whilst keeping hold of her wand and upholding the towel, though, and she stopped just outside the portrait hole to readjust her covering. _

_Satisfied, she kept her head down and ran towards the bathroom. _

_However, so preoccupied was she with making it without being seen, that she didn't know what hit her when she ran smack into James Potter!_

_Lily screamed and dropped her towel in shock._

_James, completely flabbergasted with the whole situation, and also in shock, yelled and furiously wiped his glasses free of condensation, dropping his own towel in the process._

_It seemed that, after her initial outburst, Lily had forgotten her modesty. That or the water droplets running down James' chest in narrow rivulets distracted her. One drop, poised at the very tip of his right nipple had her particularly mesmerized. She wanted nothing more than to lick it off as she covered the rest of his chest with kisses. __She realised, with a jolt, that the dark cursive writing flowing across the left side of his torso was a muggle tattoo. She had never found tattoos attractive on men, but suddenly all she could think about was tracing the calligraphy with her fingers and tongue.__ Her eyes continued their perusal of his Quidditch toned physique. He must have just got out of the bath, she mused, as more droplets of water ran from his naval to the trail of hair that led to his delicious 'V' of muscle that led to his *ahem* wand. Lily wanted to giggle at the absurdity of the moment, but was too busy taking in a sight that she would certainly never be presented with again. _

_She wanted to be able to say to her friends that she had been the bigger person, that her eyes had not wandered below his waist. Oh, who was she kidding? She snorted internally. If she didn't return with James Potter's intimate statistics, her friends were unlikely to speak to her again. So, her glance trailed south. Her eyes widened as she took him all in. Considering he was stood in close proximity to a naked woman, it was understandable that he was at half-mast. Even though he was not quite at his fullest, Lily fought not to be overwhelmed by his sheer size. Having lost her virginity to her first boyfriend after a night of clumsy passion, she certainly did not consider herself an expert. But even she knew that sometimes, it was just too big! She wondered how he managed to have sex without breaking his women. A wave of desire overtook her as it occurred to her how much she wanted to find out. _

_Given that he couldn't quite see her, James was not going to be so easily distracted from the issue at hand. Squinting at her through his partially clear glasses, his mouth dropped open. _

"_EVANS?" _

_Lily could only whimper as she stood frozen in front of him, completely unaware of her nakedness._

"_YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" _

_It was only after James' helpful confrontation of the elephant in the room that she realised she was nude. She screamed again, immediately grabbing the towel and covering herself. _

_For the first few moments she had been so overcome by adrenalin that she had not allowed embarrassment to sink in. Now that the immediate concern was dealt with, on her part, anyway – she noticed that James was still bare as the day he was born – she found herself blushing. Except this flush was not restricted to her cheeks. By now, Lily had gotten herself so worked up that her décolletage, and even her cleavage was turning red and splotchy. _

"_Oh, Merlin!" she cried. Followed by, "Potter, towel!" _

_He reacted to her order with a lazy smirk; clearly the shock had worn off for him, too, only he'd reacted differently. Namely, he'd reacted like a seventeen year old boy._

"_Now why would I want to cover this up, Evans?" he asked her smugly. "Don't you want a peek at Gryffindor's finest?" _

_Lily's blush deepened, but she felt the beginnings of her temper flare up. _

"_Stop being a child," she told him. "Just cover yourself up and move out of my way so I can go bathe."_

"_Bathing, did you say? Doesn't one normally bathe naked?" He pretended to think for a moment before adding, "Since we've already been naked in each other's company, how would you fancy some company in your bath?" He had the nerve to ask her. _

_Lily's eyes widened and her blood quickened as she fought to control her temper. _

"_Potter, this is NOT funny!"_

_His growing smirk said otherwise. Lily couldn't help but notice another part of his anatomy that appeared to be growing at an alarming rate. She feared that if her blush became any more obvious, she'd have to be carted to the hospital wing lest she collapse of hypertension here in the corridor. _

_She bent to pick up his towel and threw it at his face. _

"_Take it and get out of my way," she told him, surprisingly calmly. _

"_Fine," he muttered petulantly, taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Your loss. But, Evans? Let me know if you ever need anyone to study with," James leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Lily rolled her eyes and moved forward to smack him on the chest. Before she could withdraw her hand, however, he had captured it in one of his. She looked up at him, suddenly apprehensive._

_He pulled her forward until her towel clad breasts were only a breath away from his chest. Leaning down, he put his lips to her ear and whispered: "You're beautiful, Lily. And you're mine."_

_Her heart swelled and began to beat erratically, for the few seconds that it took her brain to catch up. Looking him right in the eye, Lily told him firmly, "You're pretty, too, Potter. But I'd rather be with the Giant Squid."_

_With that parting jab, she was ready to leave and was in the process of turning away from him when his hand, in a moment of extreme dexterity and speed, undid her towel again. _

_She screamed and slapped him before yelling obscenities in his general direction; he had already run off, chuckling at his achievement. _

"_Stupid, incorrigible, son-of-a-hag," she complained to herself. _

_Lily found that taking deep breaths helped when dealing with the aftermath of James induced trauma. _

_Later, in the bath, she couldn't help thinking about that what she wouldn't give to be a droplet of water sliding down James Potter's chest._

* * *

><p>So absorbed was she in the memory, that she didn't notice that the boys had taken to their brooms again. Nor did she notice her friends duck to avoid being seen. No, instead, Lily Evans was caught daydreaming with an extremely vacant look on her face by none other than James Potter himself.<p>

With a smirk and a wink, he mouthed, "Want some of this? I'm all yours," before flying off with Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave him the finger just as he turned around to see if she was still looking for him. He flew on with a laugh.

With the wind ruffling his hair and adrenaline flowing freely through his veins, James wondered why Sirius had needed to persuade him to come flying in the first place.

He waved exuberantly to his friends Remus and Peter while tailing Sirius, following him into a precariously close dive. They pulled up in sync just half a metre from the pitch, both boys grinning wildly.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder.

James leaned forward on his broom and sped up until he was flying side by side with his friend so he could better hear him.

"Tired already, Padfoot?" he snickered.

"Hardly," his friend scoffed. "I was merely alerting you to the arrival of your ever present fan club," with that, he gestured towards the highest window in the tower above them.

It took James a second before he realised that there were, indeed, a group of girls fawning over him and Sirius.

He grinned and turned, yelling to Sirius, "Let's give them something to swoon over, then."

With that, he flew higher, until he was almost level with the window. Slowing his broom, he crossed his legs over its saddle and, once he'd balanced his arms, ripped off his house robes with an overly dramatic flourish. Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm, but followed suit. The boys, side by side, loosened and pulled off their ties, before teasingly slowly unbuttoned their shirts. Soon, they were off, too. The girls' high pitched squealing could be heard for miles around, James thought with a grin.

As their clothes fluttered back to the ground, the duo flew forwards, until they were within hearing distance of the window.

"Ladies," James tipped an invisible hat. "Sirius and I hope you liked what you saw," he said, with a lopsided smile.

He laughed internally at his effect on Emmeline Vance. She was a pretty little thing, with her sleek dark hair and dark eyes. Those eyes were currently a little wider than usual, with dilated pupils and a slightly glazed look covering them. He had not expected to see her at Hogwarts and was rather surprised when they first met, a few months into his first year; her entire family had gone to Beauxbatons Academy, in the South of France. He'd heard along the grape vine that her mother had divorced her father, and in an attempt to distance the family from him, had moved to England, taking her daughter and son with her.

James noted, interestingly enough, that his housemate and long-time family friend Arabella Figg only had eyes for Sirius. He filed away that information for later, but moved towards the side to allow his friend a look in.

"You'll be cheering us on in the first game of the season, won't you?" Sirius added, looking at Bella and deliberately lowering his voice from his normal baritone, to a deeper, more bass like note.

It appeared that she, the ballsier of the two, finally found her voice.

"And what makes you think that, Black?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands surely on her hips, a small smile playing about her mouth.

Sirius pretended to think for a second before adding, in a silly voice, "So you can look at my sexy body?"

Bella laughed, she couldn't help herself; she had never expected him to throw a muggle reference at her.

She rolled her eyes and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Yes, Black, you're pretty. But you don't need me telling you that, do you? Your ego seems to grow at an exponential rate!"

Sirius smiled at her sweetly, before flying so close that his broom threatened to break through the window. Edging forward, he whispered something in her ear.

James couldn't hear it, but he noticed Bella's eyes widen and a blush spread across her cheeks. She rolled her eyes and smacked Sirius on the shoulder.

"Oh, be gone with you," she told him.

He grinned and winked at her, before flying down to join their friends on the grass.

Bella noticed the most curious thing as Sirius flew away. Cursive script curled between his shoulder blades, inking a phrase she couldn't read. The lettering was nestled within a design of wicked tribal style daggers and it, coupled with his pitch black hair and big, dark eyes, exuded a sense of danger she found irresistible.

James watched her follow his friend's retreating figure, amused at the exchange. He turned his attention back to Emmeline. "And where's that friend of yours, my delightful co-worker?" he asked her.

Emmeline batted her eyelashes at him. "Lily? She's around," she answered vaguely. "We'll definitely be at the game," she assured him. "All three of us, if we can convince Lily to put her books down for long enough," she added with a smile.

"That's all I ask, ladies. I'll catch you girls later," with a wave, he was off.

Touching down, he paused to chat with Remus and Peter.

"So the new broom's doing what is said on the tin, I imagine?" Remus asked.

"Huh?" James looked confused.

"Muggle reference," Peter pointed out with a full mouth, chewing on some sugar mice.

"Whatever," James dismissed. "It flies like a dream! Nimbus really know how to upgrade their hardware – the five hundred's the best broom I've ever flown," he remarked excitedly.

"Oi, don't knock my Silver Arrow," Sirius reprimanded him.

"The Cleansweeps aren't too shabby, either," Peter added.

James shrugged and disagreed. "Seriously, I don't think it'll ever get better than the Nimbus five hundred."

That led to the boys launching into a conversation about the various models of racing brooms on the market, comparing them to models in past years.

"Hey, Prongs?" Sirius suddenly called.

James raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

"What's going on with you and Petal?" He asked, using his nickname for Lily Evans.

"Nothing," James was quick to deny.

Sirius tilted his head to the side and gave him a look.

"Seriously, there's nothing happening," James repeated.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I were to ask her out?" Sirius poised the question with a smirk.

"Don't you dare!" James launched himself at his friend, yelling.

The boys rolled around in the grass, roughhousing until they reached a truce.

"You know I like her, you bastard!" James reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. But she's hardly giving you the time of day. Let someone else have a go," Sirius whined, before James reached over and cuffed him around the ears. "Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"For being a dick," James mumbled.

"Tell him he can't have Lily, Moony," he beseeched his friend.

Remus looked up from his essay and rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, stop irritating him. You know Lily's a touchy subject," he said, sighing, trying to keep the peace.

"Besides," James added, "Bella certainly looked interested."

Sirius thought about it. Arabella Figg was a feisty one, that was for sure. She refused to back down and he found it a most attractive trait. Her bright blue eyes never sparkled as much as they did when she was deep in argument with him, and she was certainly witty.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded. "Perhaps I'll ask her to Hogsmeade one weekend," he thought aloud.

"Great. Now that's settled, shall we?" James motioned to their discarded brooms.

"Thought you'd never ask," Sirius said, smiling. "Last one to touch the goalposts is a mouldy flobberworm!" With that, he zipped away on his trusty steed, leaving James laughing in his wake.

He straddled his broom and took off behind his friend.

After a few moments of darting through the goalposts, Sirius yelled him over.

"Petal's watching us," he told him, "And by 'us', I mean you," he added, pointedly.

James glanced over at the library window and caught her gaze.

He smirked at her, and mouthed, "Want some of this? I'm all yours," before turning and flying away after winking at her.

After a few metres, he glanced back to see her rolling her eyes and giving him the finger. He laughed out loud; he'd never met anyone quite like Lily Evans.

He grinned as he remembered their impromptu gathering outside the Head's bathroom the other day.

* * *

><p><em>James had been taking a shower following an unusually gruelling Quidditch practice. The first match of the season was only a few weeks today, and in his determination to captain a winning team, he realised that he might have overdone it a little. The aches and pains in his back and shoulders certainly said so, anyway. <em>

_He relaxed under the spray of the showerhead and the multiple jets beneath it, exhaling deeply. It had been a good start to the year, he thought. _

_Dumbledore's bestowing upon him the title of Head Boy was something of a surprise to everyone, but it seemed as though no one was more shocked than James himself, and his co-worker, Lily Evans._

_She had been the prime candidate for Head Girl; she was intelligent, hardworking and caring beyond measure. She excelled in her school work, but involved herself with tutoring the younger children as well as volunteering to take on as much admin work for the prefects as she could manage. She was Gryffindor's and, to an extent the school's, pillar of stability. _

_He, on the other hand, was and always had been a troublemaker. He and his friends, the Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, enjoyed nothing more than a well executed practical joke, often at the expense of the Slytherins, or sometimes the school caretaker Argus Filch. He was intelligent, that could not be doubted; he had received all Os in his OWLs, but he was lazy and arrogant, choosing to nap or flirt in lessons as opposed to take notes and listen to the professors._

_Still, he supposed Dumbledore had seen something in him that he himself had missed – their Headmaster was not known for making mistakes such as these. _

_With a sigh, waved his wand in the direction of the shower and non-verbally turned it off. _

_Stepping out of the shower cubicle, he grabbed his glasses which he had placed on the vanity table before he'd gone in. _

_Choosing the largest, fluffiest, white towel available to him, he wrapped it around his waist and, opening the door to the bathroom, made his way back to the Head's dormitory._

_So great was the difference in temperature in the hot, humid bathroom and the cool corridor, that his glasses had fogged up in seconds. He had just pulled them off and was attempting to wipe them clean on his towel when he collided with a warm, soft wall. _

_Except, when he shoved the glasses back on his, he realised that it wasn't a wall. It was Lily Evans. _

_She had obviously recognised him and, with a shriek, dropped her towel in shock. He yelled out in surprise at her scream, and was too busy staring at her to realise that he had dropped his own modesty while in the process of cleaning his glasses._

_She was delectable, he thought. The girl he had been fantasising about for years was stood in front of him, and he concluded that his imagination could never have done her justice. He wished he could say that his gaze was innocent, but that would be a complete and utter lie. _

_He started with her curly auburn hair. It coiled around her slender neck and skimmed the top of her beautiful breasts. He had spent so many nights thinking about what lay under her school jumper, that, when presented with it, he could do nothing more than stare with his mouth agape. Her breasts were perfect, firm and full, with a light smattering of freckles around her décolletage. Her light pink nipples were tightening and erect, reacting to the cold air in the draughty corridor. That, a cheeky inner voice reminded him, or she was happy to see him, because he was certainly happy to see her. Her waist curved in and her hips curved out again; the picture of a perfect hourglass. She stood with her legs lightly crossed, allowing him only a glimpse at her pretty pink centre. The downy vermillion coloured hair was sparse as it hid her core from his heated gaze. He felt the blood immediately rush south and the intensity of his arousal, and thus his impending erection, surprised him. _

_When reality finally caught up with him, he realised that he and Lily were stood, naked, in the middle of a public hallway. Oh, and he had a hard-on._

"_EVANS?" He yelled at her. _

_Deciding it was finally time to act like a gentleman instead of the lecher who had taken over his brain for the past few minutes, he ignored her whimper and yelled:_

"_YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" _

_To his slight disappointment, she screamed again and fumbled for her towel before hiding her delightful figure from his view._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, during which a furious blush had begun to spread along all visible surfaces of Lily's skin, she returned to her senses._

"_Oh, Merlin," she moaned. "Potter, towel!" She barked, ordering him to cover himself. _

_He smirked, thinking he could have some fun with her. _

"_Now why would I want to cover this up, Evans?" he asked her smugly. "Don't you want a peek at Gryffindor's finest?" _

_Her blush deepened until she looked uncomfortably red. _

"_Stop being a child," she told him, anger beginning to permeate through her tone. "Just cover yourself up and move out of my way so I can go bathe."_

"_Bathing, did you say?" He asked her. "Doesn't one normally bathe naked?" He pretended to think for a moment before adding, "Since we've already been naked in each other's company, how would you fancy some company in your bath?" He leered at her._

"_Potter, this is NOT funny!"_

_On the contrary, he thought it was hilarious. His smirk grew exponentially as he realised her gaze was straying towards his crotch, where his happiness was evident. _

_Apparently snapping out of her perusal of his goods, she bent over to pick up his towel, allowing James a chance to formulate a healthy appreciation of her lush behind, and chucked it at his face. _

"_Take it and get out of my way," she told him, surprisingly calmly. _

"_Fine," he muttered petulantly, catching the towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Your loss. But, Evans? Let me know if you ever need anyone to study with," James smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Lily rolled her eyes and moved forward to smack him on the chest. He was faster, though, and before she could move it away, he had caught it in one of her own, the other drawing her closer to him._

_He pulled her forward until her towel clad breasts were only a breath away from his chest. Leaning forwards, he bent to put his lips to her ear and whispered sincerely: "You're beautiful, Lily. And you're mine."_

_He could hear her heart beat pick up, but admired her tenacity when she replied with, "You're pretty, too, Potter. But I'm not anyone's to own. And, just so you do know, I'll go out with the Giant Squid long before I go near you," she glared at him. _

_He grinned. Merlin, with a mouth like that, what else could she do with it? _

_With that parting jab, she was ready to leave and was in the process of turning away from him when, in a moment of extreme dexterity and speed, he undid her towel again. _

_She screamed and slapped him before yelling obscenities in his general direction; rubbing his tingling cheek, he was already half way down the corridor._

* * *

><p>Back on the Quidditch pitch, James grinned so widely at the memory that he thought his cheeks would split. Shaking his head, he laughed. His friends gave him strange looks but he waved them off. Neither he or Lily had told their friends anything about their clandestine run in.<p>

He smiled and made himself a promise. By the end of the year, he was going to win over Lily Evans because James Potter, bachelor extraordinaire, had finally found someone worth settling down for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did I do good? Put a smile on my face and send me an itty bitty review. A longer review would make my face split in half :D Also, I know Austin Powers didn't come out till the nineties, but because it's based in the sixties...well, let's call it creative license! **


End file.
